Warriors: Green Forests, Blue Sky, Dark Shadows, Windy Eyes, and Stormy River
Prologue Greenforest padded into the clearing. He was the last one to arrive. He saw Bluesky, Darkshadow, Windeyes, and Stormriver glancing around with disapproval. “What is the meaning of this meeting again, Greenforest?” Bluesky was the first to speak. “Bluesky has lost her mind again.” Windeyes growled softly. Greenforest stood up. “When the clans grow weaker, the living elements around us grow stronger. Notice the falling trees in the forest, the blue sky storming with clouds, the darkness having things that scare our young cats, the strong wind, and the stormy waters.” “We must stop this.” growled Stormyriver. “I agree,” said Windeyes. “I think it’s time to show Winterkit, Icekit, and Blackkit how they can solve all this. Chapter One: The Birth of the Two Sisters Shelly muzzled Darkfeather. “You have two wonderful kits. I named one Winter and the other Black.” Shelly flicked her tail towards the two healthy kits. “I gave birth to them three days ago.” “My beautiful daughters.” whispered Darkfeather. “Black looks like you,” said Shelly. “And Winter looks like me.” “Their names will be Winterkit and Blackkit when it is time for them to join the clans.” Shelly shook her head. “No. One of them has to seem like they were clan born. Skystone has volunteered to be their mother?” Darkfeather nodded. “Yes.” “You must choose one kit to go back to camp with you.” Darkfeather hissed. “Separate them?” Shelly nodded. “You must. When it is time for the other kit to go, I will help her escape.” Darkfeather picked up Winter. “Winter, you shall now be known as Winterkit.” Darkfeather and Winterkit padded away into the darkness. Shelly glanced at Black. “The time will come, and you can go with your sister.” Chapter Two: The Birth of The Icy Kit “CAN I SEE?” squeaked Winterkit. “No honey,” said Skystone. “It’s not for you. And anyways, you have to stay in your nest. The scar on your heart is still healing.” “Come on, Snowstorm, come on!” Encouraged Mudpool, Who was medicine Cat that time. “You can do it!” A kit rolled out. Her fur was white with bluish stripes. “Icekit.” Said Snowstorm. “Let this kit be called Icekit.” Skystone snarled at Winterkit. “You were a mistake! You are always misbehaved. I try to help you, but every time...” she shook her head. “I’m not even your own mother!” The nursery fell in silence. Mudpool called Darkfeather over. “Who is the mother of Winterkit?” Mudpool asked firmly. It’s Skystone. I told you.” Mudpool shook his head. “Skystone has just confirmed Winterkit isn’t yours.” “It was a kittypet.” Darkfeather took a breath. “I mated with a kittypet named Shelly.” Everybody gasped. “You have no place here, Darkfeather. Winterkit will go with you.” Cloudstar padded into the den. “But her name isn’t Winterkit anymore!” Said Darkfeather. “Her Name is Clawkit, for the cat who scarred her for life. She didn’t do anything wrong. She will either stay here or you kill me.” Cloudstar glared at him. “Fine, she stays here. But you will go.” With one swift move, Cloudstar killed Darkfeather. “Daddy! Daddy!” Clawkit wailed. Cloudstar looked down. He knew he was going to regret this for life. Chapter Three: The Warning Clawheart woke up from her dream. Daddy! Daddy! The words echoed in her mind. No, she told herself. don’t linger in the past. Dad’s probably forgot about us in StarClan. She stretched and prodded her sister, Nightfeather, with her paw. “Wha..?” Nightfeather woke up. “What?” “I had that nightmare again.” said Clawheart. “The one about Darkfeather. “I know. Cloudstar regrets killing our father.” Nightfeather sighed. “I wish I got to know Dad.” “I wish I got to know mom.” The two sisters fell in silence. “Well anyways, I have to get to my deputy jobs.” Said Clawheart. “I’m planning to hold off the deputy job because Autumnleaf originally had it.” “What did you say, Clawheart?” Cloudstar padded into the den. “Planning on giving the job to Autumnleaf.” Clawheart responded. “Well, while you were asleep,” Cloudstar’s whiskers twitched with amusement. “I switched you and Autumnleaf. You’re welcome!” Clawheart stood, looking confused. Category:Fanfictions